


Dear Darling

by bulecelup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Digital Art, Domestic, Family, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!John, Pregnancy, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Republished! ]</p><p>mainly consists little sketches/drawing of Alpha!Sherlock hovering over pregnant Omega!John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes hello, I am back :,D due to the codes problem I deleted the original, ;w; and now I wanna tried it again. I wish it doesn't crash anymore ;w;

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 02




	3. 03




	4. 04




	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because John is so big and he blames Sherlock :p


End file.
